Missed Messages
by CatsBalletHarveySpecter
Summary: Just a little one-shot post 8x13 based on the prompt: There is no Thomas in the picture, she gets Harvey's message and shows up at his place. He promises to never put her in a position like that with Stu again because (insert long -awaited confession)…. An 8x13 Alternate Ending


**AN: Hey guys! This idea was tossed around and I thought I'd see what I could do about an alternate ending to 8x13! (It's short and sweet but I hope you enjoy it)**

** There is no Thomas in the picture, she gets Harvey's message and shows up at his place. He promises to never put her in a position like that with Stu again because (insert long -awaited confession)…**

* * *

"I'll leave it you whether that's interesting enough or not"

His face drops as he hangs up and immediately dials Mike. Donna was the only person he wanted to celebrate with that night, but if she was busy, he'd settle for telling Mike about the day's events.

He leaves a voicemail for Mike and sinks back into his chair, eyes fixated on the fire roaring in front of him. Figures, the night of a big win and here he was alone, again. He swallows more of the amber liquid from his glass but doesn't put the glass down, he needed some form of company and it looked like he was going to have to settle for McCallan.

How did he end up here? Drinking alone in his apartment, accompanied by a bitter sadness and the fear that he had pushed everyone away for good. His therapy sessions had been helping him realize that he needed to be more willing to let people into his life, because despite what he thought, people don't always leave.

But they did, didn't they? Jessica left. Mike and Rachel left. Donna left.

He runs his finger along the rim of his glass and sighs, knowing full well which of those people leaving affected him the most. Yes, she had come back, but ever since she'd come back, he was in a constant panicked state about losing her all over again. He can't help but shake his head at the irony of it all, his biggest fear was losing her, when in fact he was pretty sure he already had. Things between them were different lately. They didn't have late night drinks at the office anymore, they rarely interacted outside the office and he can't remember the last time they used the can opener.

God, he was pathetic. Here he was wallowing in self pity while she was probably out on a date, and Mike was probably out with Rachel. Here he was alone with his thoughts while everyone else around him moved on, all because he was too afraid to face his feelings for her.

He doesn't know when exactly he decided, but he had made the decision to stop running from his feelings a while ago, talking through them with Dr. Lipschitz and taking the time to think about what he really wanted.

In his mind, inviting her out for drinks was the first step. She could take the invitation as she pleased but while the phone was ringing, for a second there he had worked himself up to do it, to finally tell her what he's known for a while now – that he loves her, he's in love with her. But then the call went to voicemail and he decided against saying something like that over the phone, so he left it with a simple invitation for drinks.

He'd gone through the words a million times in his head, stumbling to find just the right one's to convince her that he was all in, and that he had been for a long time. Even now he found himself going over what he would say to her if she returned his call and accepted his invitation, which he knew was pointless because she didn't answer, she was busy doing things that didn't involve waiting around for him to call. He sighs, dropping his head into his hands. What if he'd missed his chance?

He looked around his darkened empty apartment, eyes coming to rest on the cactus she'd given him years prior. He knew one thing for sure, he needed to finally lay all his cards on the table, because whether he wins or loses, he must be willing to make the bet.

He's beginning to fall asleep when the doorbell rings and he contemplates pretending he's not home for a moment before dragging his feet towards the door. He swings it open to find Donna, in jeans and a cardigan, holding a bottle of wine.

"I got your message" she smiles holding up the bottle of wine, "Can I come in?"

He's so surprised to see her standing there he doesn't realize he's blocking the door and he steps aside sheepishly.

She makes her way to the kitchen and fishes two glasses out of the cabinet, pouring them each a glass as if Harvey's kitchen were her own.

"To kicking ass" he raises his glass towards hers before bringing it to his lips and downing the contents.

"To kicking ass" she repeats, following suit

"Look Donna, there's something I want to talk to you about"

"There's actually something I wanted to talk to you about too" she says, smile fading from her lips as the words leave them

"You go first" he says

"Look, I'm really glad this all worked out in our favour, but Harvey if you ever put me in that position again, or ask me to put one of my friends in that position again…"

"I won't" he cuts off

"How can you say that? What happens when the next person comes after us, or the person after that? How do you know we won't end up here again?" she begins a slow pace across the kitchen, moving further away from the spot he's rooted in against the counter.

"Because I won't let us" he states matter-of-factly

"Harvey…" she begins to counter

"No look" he interjects, making his way across the kitchen to stand closer to her

"I put you in that position because that guy threatened to come after you, and I knew it was the only way to save you. Because I swear if he would've done anything to hurt you, I…"

"You what?"

"I, I don't know what I would've done. All I know is I can't stand the thought of someone hurting you" he admits, looking down at his feet, avoiding seeing her reaction to his words

"Why?" she all but whispers, taking a small step towards him

"You know why" he brings his eyes to meet hers as the words leave his lips

"Do I Harvey?!" she yells

"What is that supposed to mean?" he snaps back

"It means I'm sick of the ambiguous statements and flirting!... and voicemails! Why don't you ever just say what you mean?!"

"Because it's hard to tell someone you love them when you know they don't feel the same way!"

"What did you just say?" she whispers, not hearing anything past the I love you.

"I said it's hard to tell someone that you love them when they don't feel the same way. You said you didn't feel anything when you kissed me, and I get that I just need to accept that but…"

"I lied" she states, stepping towards him once again, this time standing close enough to touch him.

"I felt everything when I kissed you" she admits and in an instant his lips are on hers.

His hands find their place on her hips and he pulls her flush against his body as he deepens the kiss, tongue slipping past her bottom lip as her hands weave their way into his hair. She feels the kiss in her toes, every nerve in her body comes alive and her skin tingles at his touch. She only pulls back when they're out of air, locking her eyes on his before whispering,

"Say it again. The first part"

"I love you Donna" he smiles placing a chaste kiss on her lips

"I'm in love with you" he corrects himself

"I love you too" she beams, moving back in to kiss him, hands once again snaking their way through his hair

His hands roam across her back greedily, desperate to touch every inch of her. He stops just below her ass and scoops her up, placing her on the counter and standing between her legs, all while never letting his lips leave hers.

She locks her heels behind him, drawing him closer and digging her nails into his shoulder as he nibbles on her ear, a warning 'Harvey' escaping her lips. He works his way down her neck towards the plunging neckline her top teases. She can feel him against her inner thigh as he rocks his hips against her, desperate to get as close as the layers of clothing between them will allow.

He kisses her hungrily, desperate for more. His hands snake their way beneath her top and he frees her of both the top and her bra in an instant. He pauses for a moment, breaking their kiss to take her in. He doesn't think he's ever seen a more beautiful woman. He takes her left breast into his mouth while using his hands to free her of her jeans. She slips her head back in a moment of pure ecstasy as he goes switches the fingers he had inside her with his tongue. Finding the spot that makes her sink her nails further into his bare shoulder, he takes her over the edge before placing kisses down her inner thigh.

She tugs him upwards towards where she is still seated on his kitchen counter and tugs at the buttons on his shirt, running her hands over his shoulders as she pushes the cloth to the floor. Having freed him of his shirt she moves to his belt, eagerly tugging it off and not wasting any time undoing his pants. He grinds his hips against her bare center as he tugs on her bottom lips and she lets out a warning,

"Harvey, the foreplay can wait… I need you right now" she whines, and he wastes no time thrusting into her causing him to mumble his name once again

Much to his dismay, he doesn't last much longer after she tugs on his bottom lip and urges him deeper inside of her. Neither makes a motion to move after he finishes, but rather they continue with lazy passionate kisses for what seems like hours.

Donna is finally the one to break them apart, searching for his discarded clothes as he fetches them water. She can hardly believe the events of the past 24 hours. She came over thinking she would have a quick drink and share a few laughs before being on her way, just enough to help rebuild their friendship. She never imagined he would finally tell her the words she'd been waiting to here since the day they met. Even in her wildest dreams she never would've predicted they'd have sex on his kitchen counter, not that she was complaining. After redressing she leans back against the counter and sips the water he's brought her.

"What does this mean?" she dares to ask

"What do you want it to mean" he answers and is met with a glare, presumably the result of his vague answer so he continues

"Because I know this is it for me, I want it all"

"What does _all_ include?" she smiles gently

"Donna, I am all in here. I want to wake up next to you and go to sleep with you by my side. I want to show up to work with you and spend nights eating shitty take out food because lets be honest neither of us can cook. I want a future"

"Harvey Reginald Specter, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" she grins up at him

"Is that a yes?" he asks, smiling into the kiss she answers with before scooping her up and walking her towards his bedroom

"Where are we going?" she laughs

"To make up for the past 14 years"


End file.
